


Spring Trials

by charmtimesthree



Series: Wild Lands [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, full frontal mpreg, some violence, springtime y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmtimesthree/pseuds/charmtimesthree
Summary: Yuuri wakes up to family drama and swollen ankles.Read Winter Festival before this one! :)The loving presence blazed hot in Yuuri’s skull, lust and desire exploded low in his belly, making him blush. Viktor let go of the side of the cart, coming to a stop but still staring after them. Hungry.“Well,” said Mari, “Now we know why Yuuri’s so big. Big alpha.”Hiroko laughed, her cheeks pink. “I’ll say.”“Mama!” wailed Yuuri, his stomach coiled tight. The presence oozed over him, thick as honey. It was pleasurable, making him shiver in his coat.Hiroko just laughed at him.





	1. Chapter 1

Warmth coursed through Yuuri, he purred loudly and the warmth increased. Someone was with him in the nest, a loving and reassuring presence that melted Yuuri into a mute puddle. So he purred for them, trying to coax the presence into hugging him tight, into cuddling and sleeping.

When the presence refused to hug him, Yuuri chirped. And still nothing, he snuffled into his own elbow, picking up the scent of someone else that wasn’t the loving presence. Yuuri chirped again, louder, _demanding_ to be hugged.

“What’s wrong, little bird? Are you thirsty?”

Yuuri cracked his eyes open, realizing that no one was with him in the nest. He hiccupped and then chirped in annoyance.

“Oh no. What’s wrong?”

Yuuri sighed, rolling his head into the gentle hands that untangled his hair, he purred quietly, still disturbed at the mystery of being-alone-but-not in his nest. It had been happening on-and-of for as long as Yuuri had been in the nest.

The presence lingered with him while Mari rubbed his shoulders and cooed at him softly. Then it disappeared completely, leaving Yuuri grumpy.

He hiccupped again, deciding his need to pee outweighed the mystery of who-was-and-wasn’t in the nest. It irritated Yuuri, to think that someone would crawl into his nest. _His_ nest. Yuuri snapped his teeth in irritation, hands roaming across the small space and finding it empty.

“Did you lose something in the blankets, little bird?” Mari tried helping him but Yuuri reared up, off-balance and upset, his hiccups loud and hoarse.

“What on earth is going on here?”

“I don’t know! He was purring like a big cat and suddenly he got upset.”

Yuuri fretfully kicked blankets out of the nest, grabbing furs and pillows to fling them out.

“ _Yuuri_ , baby. Look at me, come here.”

Yuuri whined when Minako grabbed his upper arms, turning his face towards hers and proceeding to rub her face in his neck. “Shh. It’s okay. It was just a dream. A memory.”

That made sense. Blearily, Yuuri yawned into her shoulder, slowly relaxing while Minako rubbed her scent over him. Yuuri forgot about the presence in his nest in favor of accepting his sire’s protective scent and his sister wrapping him in a warm blanket.

He chirped quietly, trying to express how sorry he was for making a mess, but the sleeping instinct made it difficult to speak. So he chirped. Soft, melodic sounds that Minako made conversation to, “Yes. It’s okay, Yuuri. I understand. These things happen. No no, there’s no reason to be sorry. It’s no trouble. Are you feeling better?”

Yuuri nodded, snuggling closer to Minako.

She tucked a lock of hair back, stroking his face, “I don’t know... I could still scold Mari if it made you feel better.”

Yuuri smiled, chirping and wanting to laugh. That was okay, Minako understood. Between her and Mari, they rebuilt the nest and then fondly watched him make it comfortable.

Minako squeezed Mari’s shoulder, “Will you be okay to stay with him a little longer? I only came to check up on you two.”

“Is the meeting still going on?” asked Mari, surprised, “Doesn’t Mother Katsuki have enough information over what happened?”

“Apparently not,” said Minako grimly, “The minute Mother Katsuki got back from the clan meet up she demanded to speak with Hiroko and Toshiya. Hiroko is still talking to her, trying to explain that none of the violence was directed specifically at us.”

Mari swore, quietly, “She just wants to put us on the war path.”

Minako hummed, not convinced. “Perhaps. I’ll see you two for dinner.”

Yuuri watched Minako leave and then stared reproachfully at Mari, as if _she_ had made his sire leave.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she reached over to pinch his cheek.

Yuuri chirped in annoyance and batted her away, then went back to busily rearranging his nest to some mysterious formation that Mari still couldn’t figure out. Every time she tried to climb into the nest to help Yuuri nap or just to hug him, he cried out in despair.

According to Hiroko, Mari was messing up his blankets but it all looked the _same_ to her.

Just to tease, Mari reached into the nest and grabbed the tiniest corner of one blanket, Yuuri watched her warily, never ceasing his soft purring. Mari folded it to a different direction.

That did it.

Yuuri cried out like Mari had just cruelly twisted his arm. He dove for the blanket and scrupulously straightened it out, glaring at Mari.

“Sorry, sorry,” said Mari, trying not to laugh, “I’m only trying to help! It’s not my fault I’m just a dumb alpha.”

Yuuri chirped in agreement.

“That’s not nice, Yuuchan. Now can I get in or will you just start hiccupping?”

Mari looked away from Yuuri when the bells at the front of the tent jingled cheerfully.

Yuuri gasped when she got up, lunging for her arm, trying to yank her back into the nest.

“I’ll be _right_ back,” she promised, prying Yuuri off, “Make me a space and we can nap until dinner.”

The look on Yuuri’s face paralyzed Mari, it was like she personally had murdered one of his pups.

The bells jingled again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the best, nicest messages!!!   
> I'll respond to them later once I have a little time on my hands ^.^  
> <3

“I’ll be right back,” she promised, kissing his forehead. Yuuri hiccupped, immediately tearing up.

“Oh spirits,” muttered Mari, forcing herself up.

“I hope you know that I’m taking care of my brother,” snapped Mari, looking her nose down at the man sheepishly about to ring the bells for a third time. Considering he was taller than her, looking him down was more about buffeting him away with her scent.

“I apologize,” he said sincerely, holding out his arms in explanation, it was a thick bundle of soft grey seal skin. “I just—I wanted to drop this off before I went to help my mom with dinner.”

Mari sniffed at the seal skin, it was a nice smooth grey color and looked very warm. “What was Hiroko supposed to pay you? She didn’t mention it to me.”

“P-pay? Nothing like that! This is a gift for Yuuri. My name is Isao. Did... Did Toshiya not mention me?”

“No,” said Mari rudely, “So what’s the occasion?”

Isao straightened up, puffing his chest out. “I’m going to be courting Yuuri when he makes himself available. I have Mother Katsuki’s blessing.”

Ah, things were making more sense.

Mari softened, “I see. Well both Yuuri’s sire and dam are out right now. Come back tomorrow.”

Isao nodded. “I see. sorry for disturbing you. Is—” A high blush rode Isao’s pale face, “Is he doing alright?”

Mari rolled her eyes, “Ask Hiroko. Good-bye.”

Isao tried to say something else but Mari backed away, firmly closing the tent flap.

When Mari sat by the nest, Yuuri studiously ignored her.

“I’m sorry, Yuuchan. There was someone at the door. They were just wasting my time though, keeping me away from you, so I yelled at them.”

Interest piqued, Yuuri crawled closer and flipped open a blanket, pointedly patting the nest without looking at Mari.

She slid inside, careful not to disturb anything. Yuuri was immediately on her, rubbing the front of her shirt between his fingers, sniffing at the lingering scent of Isao.

Mari grimaced, realizing she should have changed shirts probably. “Sorry, little bird. Does the scent trouble you?”

They both went rigid when the flap to the nest room flew open. Mari immediately relaxed at seeing Kenjrou.

“Did I see Isao stop by?!” He collapsed by the nest, looking embarrassed when Mari mouthed at him to shut up. “Yuuri, can I cuddle too? I missed you!”

Yuuri nodded with a smile and Mari found herself curled around Yuuri, hand under his big belly while her brother purred his heart out. She wrapped her arms around him more firmly, her throat thick with a protective feeling clawing up her chest.

She knew it was the hormones that Yuuri was exuding, demanding to be protected while he was so vulnerable, but it was also partly at knowing it was _her_ little brother who was so vulnerable. She growled at the thought of Isao approaching again. A stranger.

Yuuri hiccupped in distress and proceeded to pump out pheromones to knock both Mari and Kenjirou out until well after dinner.

.....

....

Mari groaned and stretched, then reached out for the lump of warmth she had to protect. She sighed in relief when she found Yuuri snoring and drooling into a pillow, she carefully patted his huge stomach before crawling out.

“Good morning,” said Toshiya cheerfully, hugging her close before handing her a bowl of soup. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a fish at the bottom of the ocean,” said Mari, “Those pheromones are magic.”

Toshiya chuckled, eyes crinkling, “Kenjirou is still asleep. How was yesterday? Minako said Yuuri had nightmares?”

“Mm,” said Mari, mouth full of noodle and veg. “But he calmed down right away. More importantly, why is Mother Katsuki’s grandson trying to court Yuuri?”

Toshiya sighed. “Ah, that. Yes. It’s why yesterday took so long. Mother Katsuki was...expounding,” Toshiya wrinkled his nose, “on the wonder that was her grandson.”

“You don’t like him.”

“I have no opinion on the boy.”

“And it’s not like Yuuri’s opinion matters either,” said Mari glumly, “The grandson came here yesterday with a sealskin, looking pretty determined.”

“When Yuuri wakes up we’ll just have to deal with it,” he said carefully, “In the meantime. Go tell Hiroko about it. She’s outside.” Toshiya shooed Mari outside while he went to go check on Yuuri. He traced the whole outer lip of the nest with his wrists, freshening up his scent so it would remain familiar to Yuuri. It wouldn’t do to startle the poor omega, even if Toshiya had been with Yuuri since he’d been born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuuri awakes!

Yuuri sensed when Mari left and he whined quietly in distress, he didn’t like it when people entered and left. Why couldn’t they just _stay_? It bothered him, the constant movements.

And then the scent around his nest changed, another alpha’s scent increased in a steady circle around the nest and for a moment, Yuuri trembled in fear before recognizing Toshiya’s scent. He sighed and chirped, annoyed that his father had scared him like that. Stupid instincts.

Yuuri growled, then growled louder when the blankets were drawn back.

“What’s wrong, dearest?”

Yuuri flinched when a hand reached into the nest, he whined in fear.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The hand retreated and Yuuri followed it, relieved to find his father crouching outside the nest. “Hey there, little one. I scared you, huh? It’s alright. You’re safe.”

Yuuri rubbed his face in relief, sighing. He nodded.

Toshiya regarded him carefully, “Still having nightmares?”

Yuuri shrugged, wrapping his arms around his belly, distracted by how big he was. He purred, reaching out for Toshiya’s arm, guiding his father’s hand over the apex of his belly.

Toshiya coaxed Yuuri out of the nest and to a table where he let Yuuri pick through different small bowls of food.

When Hiroko came in, Yuuri looked up eagerly, wanting to have his dam to cuddle with again. But behind her came another woman. An old woman who had a face like stone, she sat down on the other side of the table. Yuuri frowned at her.

“Yuuri, you remember Mother Katsuki, right?”

Of course he remembered, he was pregnant and sleepy, not stupid.

“She wants to introduce you to her grandson, Isao.”

Yuuri grunted, not understanding why he should give a damn. Hiroko came around the table and sat on his other side, Yuuri melted under her arm, wanting to purr but resenting the presence of this stranger.

“Yuuri. It’s an honor to be in your presence,” said Mother Katsuki, mindful of keeping her voice low at least, “I know it’s not easy right now. But I felt that this was too important to put off for a season or more.” Mother Katsuki’s eyes flickered to Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri growled, hands going over his belly protectively, tugging Toshiya’s arm around it as well. He felt a pup kick, jumping along with it. Everyone else jumped too but Yuuri just blinked owlishly, wanting to laugh at their reaction.

“Ahem,” said Mother Katsuki, “As I was saying. I wanted to talk about my grandson Isao, he’s always admired you. And we’ve checked to make sure there are no blood ties between you. Happily, you two are free to be mates.”

Yuuri just stared at Mother Katsuki for a second.

“From what I understand, Hiroko says you already have a beloved.”

Yuuri nodded.

“Well, it would be wise to get to know Isao as well. He’ll be courting you when you make yourself available—”

“No,” said Yuuri loudly, “No no no no!” He shoved himself upright and wobbling only slightly, striding into the inner nest room.

........

.......

The warmth and love from the presence came back in force that night, Yuuri wallowed in them. He gripped the presence and _yanked_ until he wasn’t sure where he ended and the presence began.

It was a strange feeling, like a hook under his skull at his nape, snaking down his shoulders and torso. And his mind calmed with it, he sighed, not bothering to open his eyes when Hiroko climbed into the nest with him.

He rolled into his dam, urgently wrapping her arms around him and when Minako slid in behind him he hiccupped until she was plastered along his back. Only then did he allow the sleeping instinct to lull him back asleep.

.....

.....

Grumpily, Yuuri rolled onto his side, sighing in relief when the feeling of suffocation lessened. He chirped, trying to get the attention of whoever was in the room with him.

But he was alone.

Funny.

He didn’t feel alone.

That presence that covered him like a warm blanket, like late-spring sunshine and a soft breeze, rose up and comforted him. Yuuri tried to get out of the nest.

He was _h-u-n-g-r-y._

Real hungry.

And annoyed. Yuuri chirped again. Someone needed to help him!

He overbalanced and with a hoarse chirp, he rolled and tangled back into the nest of blankets, hiccupping his displeasure.

“What are you up to, Yuuri? Oh dear.” Hiroko laughed softly, seeing her son tangled in the blankets, chirping at the indignity of being rolled onto his back like an unwieldy scarab. “Here. Let me help. There you go, love.”

“I’m hungry,” said Yuuri, voice creaky with disuse.

If Hiroko was surprised she hid it well, “I guess we better get some real food into you then. How do you feel?” She helped him out of the nest.

Yuuri chirped happily, embarrassed by it even as he made the sound. “Okay. Good. Um.”

“Yes?”

“No, nevermind.” Yuuri had been about to ask about the invisible presence but he was sure she would brush it off as a nightmare. “So... Can I ask about Isao or is it not allowed?”

Hiroko couldn’t hide her surprise now. “You remember that? You were so mad you _spoke_ and then slept for three days straight.”

Yuuri laughed into his hand, even as he eased himself down onto a small pouf in the main tent area, this room was large and airy, filled with many scents that twigged Yuuri’s protective instincts unpleasantly.

“I remember Mother Katsuki saying Isao wanted my bond.”

Hiroko served bowls of soft grilled vegs that crunched deliciously between Yuuri’s teeth, releasing a savory juice he was ravenous for. “This is delicious,” he moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

“Thank you, dear. And yes, she’s actively encouraging Isao to court you, not that the boy needs encouragement really.”

“Oh.” Yuuri sighed, then stiffened, “Someone’s coming.”

Just as he finished speaking the bells just outside jingled.

Hiroko ruffled his hair, “Toshiya’s been working on something for you. It’s in the back, go see.”

Yuuri hurried to finish his meal _and_ Hiroko’s before leaving. However, he only got a few paces into the family quarters before Hiroko rushed back in, looking worried.

“It’s Mother Katsuki and Isao. They scented you.”

Yuuri groaned.

“You know you don’t have to see them.”

Yuuri shook his head, “If I’m polite they’ll go away faster.” With Hiroko’s help he shimmied into something soft and comfortable but still presentable enough to be seen in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o  
> drama!!
> 
> Thanks for all the nice messages, they all make me excited to post the next chapter!!  
> Please enjoy! <3

“Ah, Yuuri! It’s a bit early to be awake, darling.” Mother Katsuki held her hand out and Yuuri barely contained his grimace as she gripped him in her smooth, cold hand. “Are you feeling alright? Do you feel safe in your nest?”

Yuuri bristled at the implication, heart jumping up his throat. He hiccupped.

“I’m _fine_.” He snatched his hand back, “I’m simply done sleeping.”

“You still have two months to go,” Mother Katsuki looked to Hiroko who nodded in confirmation. “Much too early!”

“Then I don’t understand what you are doing here, visiting me. Disturbing us.”

Now Mother Katsuki bristled, her scent turning sharp.

Both Isao and Yuuri dropped their heads, Isao falling to his knees.

“That was quite rude,” said Mother Katsuki lightly, “But since you’re pregnant I can forgive a little grumpiness. It’s natural. Especially because of the scare you had.”

Yuuri nodded numbly, shocked at how easily Mother Katsuki made him submit. Hiroko didn’t seem affected at all, though. She stood behind Mother Katsuki, eyes narrowed on Yuuri, evaluating.

Just as quickly the scent disappeared and Yuuri straightened his neck, keeping his eyes on the table.

“I’m _here_ to talk with your dam and sire,” said Mother Katsuki pleasantly, as if she hadn’t just shown her hand. “About how your and Isao’s courting is going to proceed.”

“I don’t want Isao,” said Yuuri quietly, eyes flickering to the alpha still kneeling at Mother Katsuki’s feet.

“Ah, yes. The Beloved. I supposed Isao would have to fight for such a desirable match, but the boy is ready, are you not sweetheart?”

When Isao didn’t respond, Yuuri looked at him sidelong. The alpha was pale but nodding along to what Mother Katsuki was saying.

“Since Yuuri is going to be with newborns come summer,” supplied Hiroko, “He’s decided not to court until next summer.”

“A good choice,” said Mother Katsuki in approval, “But it would benefit both of the dear ones to get to know one another now. In fact! Why not take a walk?”

Yuuri cast another glance at Isao who was just nodding along to whatever Mother Katsuki was saying. He snorted.

The sunlight felt good on his skin, it reminded him of the loving presence he’d come to cherish through the sleeping instinct. Standing in the sunlight, Yuuri realized that the presence was probably an ancestor come to watch over him while he slept.

He felt oddly more reassured and still disappointed at the realization. He sighed, digging the toe of his boot into the ground.

“Are you alright?” Isao offered his arm and as much as Yuuri loathed to even touch the encroaching alpha, he took it to be polite. “Mother Katsuki is sure something, right?”

“I guess. She’s powerful.”

Isao nodded, leading him through the permanent Katsuki camp. The sound of the ocean was loud and reassuring, “Want to go to the beach? When was the last time you touched—”

“I can’t go to the ocean,” said Yuuri, “Not until the dedication ceremony.”

“Oh! Right. Sorry. Uh... When is that?”

“Let’s go to the river,” said Yuuri, fighting the embarrassment at such an intimate question. “We’re not bonded.”

“But we will be,” said Isao gently, “And I’ve liked you for a while.”

“Well I haven’t,” said Yuuri petulantly, making Isao flinch and look away. Yuuri looked down, feeling bad. “I’m sorry. It’s just...”

“You already have a favorite,” murmured Isao softly, “I understand. But I _am_ going to be your mate. You might not like me right now but I _know_ you can. I’ll be kind and loving. And we’ll eat your favorite food and have fun raising the pups!” Isao stroked his shoulder tenderly, “I’m sorry you’ve already chosen someone else in your heart but omegas don’t choose mates. They choose pups. And—” A look of hurt crossed Isao’s face. “If you don’t want pups with me, I understand. But I _am_ going to be your mate.” He surged forward and stole a kiss from Yuuri who squealed in distress.

For a moment neither of them moved, just stared at each other. The moment broke, Yuuri shoved Isao _hard,_ sending him stumbling. And he took off running, hands under his huge belly, Isao’s shocked cries in his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Yuuri could hear Hiroko yelling at Isao and the alpha’s sire and dam. The whole clan could probably hear her. But he didn’t care, he just cried snotty tears into Mari’s shoulder.

He kept hugging his belly close, imagining the twins safe and not under attack, not being dragged through bloody snow or thrown into a nest that smelled like vomit. Yuuri surged out of the nest and vomited on the floor.

Mari rubbed his back, yelling for Hiroko.

Yuuri refused to eat or drink anything, miserably slinking back into his nest, shivering violently. He could dimly hear Mari ask about Mother Katsuki and Toshiya answer that she was furious at Isao. She’d slapped his face and made him grovel to her for forcing himself on Yuuri.

For a few more hours Yuuri drifted in that grey half-light of not-quite sleeping where he could sense that strange loving presence. It seemed to realize he was in distress because it wrapped tightly around him and Yuuri could almost imagine the horrible stink that would be if the presence had been a real alpha.

A real alpha…

Yuuri jerked himself out of the half-dreams, ignoring Minako’s worried questions. <Viktor?>

Silence from the murky presence but when Yuuri reached for it, it came willingly and Yuuri could almost _feel_ Viktor’s arms around him, his breath in Yuuri’s ear, legs and heartbeats tangled together as they made pups.

Yuuri shivered, arms spasming around his belly at a particularly powerful kick. The pups didn’t want to sleep anymore, they wanted Yuuri to get _up_ and eat real food. They wanted Yuuri to walk and bounce them in their temporary home. They wanted their sire. They wanted noise and voices and spice and the _ocean_. Salt. MM, Yuuri suddenly wanted to shove a salt rock into his mouth. He swallowed a glob of saliva.

The loving presence swam just out of reach and Yuuri tried again, clenching his eyes tightly. <Viktor are you there?>

Silence.

“YUURI!”

He gasped when Minako pressed her thumb into the bonding gland on his neck and a crystalline vision appeared in his mind’s eye. Of himself on Viktor’s back, desperately looking for comfort, of Viktor falling and of the taste of blood in his own mouth. Of snow and pain. How Viktor had hugged him. And especially the taste of pheromones and _Viktor_ in his mouth, comforting and right.

Oh fuck.

Yuuri shoved Minako who was pinching his nails.

Hiroko yanked his head back, shoving a dollop of honey and lime into his mouth, it was thick and overwhelming. Yuuri wanted to spit it out.

But Hiroko caressed his cheeks and lips, crooning softly until Yuuri swallowed the taste. It coated his tongue and throat, making him cough.

“He’s back,” said Hiroko, eyes wide. _Furious_. Yuuri had never seen her angry. He whimpered, bowing over himself, he tried head-butting Hiroko in apology. “I’m not angry at you, Yuuri. I’m relieved you’re okay. I’m angry at Isao and Mother Katsuki. Not you.”

“But I marked him,” whispered Yuuri, and both Minako and Hiroko froze.

“What was that, dear?”

“In the snow. With the blood. We were running and the ice was slippery with blood—” Yuuri babbled until his voice broke. Distantly he heard Minako breathe in relief, exhaling hard.

“Oh thank the distant mountains. It was a nightmare. He didn’t mean Isao.”

“No! Not him!” cried out Yuuri, “Not him! Viktor!”

Hiroko kissed his forehead, “Everything is alright, love. Viktor will fight for you. Do you think he will just let you go?”

Yuuri thought about it, sniffling, “No?” He remembered the loving presence and sniffled a little harder, “He doesn’t have a choice.”

Minako laughed, “That’s right!”

Yuuri realized that they must know and felt really, really stupid. Of _course_ his sire and dam would know he accidentally marked up Viktor, maybe Viktor told them himself. He tried to breathe normally.

Viktor just had to beat Isao and be fully claimed by Yuuri, and then claim Yuuri in return. He relaxed against Hiroko. “Oh. I feel dumb. I didn’t realize... You two knew.”

Minako laughed, rubbing his back, up and down in smooth mind-melting strokes, “Of course we know. One look at Viktor and no one has any doubt that he’s yours.”

“Oh,” said Yuuri dumbly, “I didn’t mean to do that. It was an accident. We were running.”

“That’s enough,” said Hiroko gently, “It’s best we leave any talk of beloveds for when we see the Nikiforov clan again to straighten things out. Okay?”

Yuuri nodded, “Does Mari know?”

“Not unless you’ve told her.”

“I don’t want to. She has enough to worry about.”

Hiroko kissed both his cheeks, “That’s very kind of you, Yuuri. I’m sure Mari will appreciate it, although she’s having lots of fun getting experience taking care of a pregnant omega. I’m sure Kaori will appreciate it when she gets pregnant.”

Yuuri finished drying his tears and laughed, “Mari keeps messing up the nest. It’s fun pretending she’s hurt my feelings.”

Minako pinched his bum, making Yuuri yelp. “Naughty!”

“I _heard_ that!” Mari strode in, carrying a steaming bowl of something that smelled _good_. “I guess I’ll eat all this fish by myself.”

Yuuri’s stomach grumbled so loudly he almost thought it a purr. “Mari,” he whimpered.

Immediately Mari broke, annoyed but sporting a pleased gleam in her eye at getting to hand feed Yuuri.

“I don’t know why this is so satisfying. Brat brother,” she said, fondly feeding Yuuri another slice of salty fried fish by hand.

“Instincts,” said Yuuri thickly, wanting to shove the whole fish into his mouth, he was still being cradled by Hiroko with Minako’s hands kneading away at his back. “Mm, another please.”

Mari turned pink, fighting a smile as Yuuri snapped the air when she snatched the piece away.

He whined, chirping a plea no alpha could ignore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> ;)

The news reaches them that a trial is underway in order to decide what to do with the rogues that trashed the fall festival. A representative from that council requests Yuuri and Hiroko’s presence, not even bothering to greet Mother Katsuki as local matriarch before rushing off to the next clan.

News that the council was setting up a trial spread faster than a plague through the clan and, Yuuri imagines, through the region.

Mother Katsuki tries forbidding Yuuri from attending but Hiroko and Minako, with Toshiya at their backs, shot that down so quickly Yuuri wanted to laugh.

“It’s dangerous,” insisted Mother Katsuki even as Hiroko, Mari, and Yuuri got into the small wagon, “He’s set to give birth in less than a month!”

“And it will be the longest month of his life,” said Hiroko tartly. Yuuri chirped in agreement, pleased with how Mother Katsuki went a little red. Hiroko clicked her tongue at the horses and they set off.

The ride wasn’t long, just two days where he spent either listening to Hiroko telling stories or walking with Mari and trying to think up of names for the pups.

Hiroko would listen silently, eyes dancing.

“You’re bigger than Yuuko when she was pregnant with the triplets,” argued Mari, “You haven’t told me why you think you’re only carrying twins.”

Yuuri sighed, realizing the knowledge didn’t sting so much anymore. “Because I bled a few days after coupling with Viktor. After the attack.”

Mari fell silent, but Hiroko answered brightly, “Triplets or twins. After the attack it’s a blessing none of the omegas lost everything. Besides, for your second time it’s rare to keep all the pups.”

“I know,” said Yuuri glumly, “I just... I hope I didn’t lose Viktor’s, especially if Isao is so determined to mate me.”

Hiroko’s hands tightened on the reigns. “Come on up. We’re only half a day from the council’s camp.”

They were met by a couple of guards who welcomed them eagerly, attention lingering on Yuuri.

“They weren’t obvious at all,” said Mari with a snort, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a whole host of suitors at your door this fall.”

Yuuri groaned. “I don’t want to think about that.”

“Then don’t,” said Hiroko, smiling smugly, “Look up, Yuuri.”

Both Mari and Yuuri whipped their heads around, meeting Yakov’s eyes a hundred meters away. He looked at Hiroko, nodding respectfully. Then the old alpha turned to yell into the tent behind him.

Almost immediately a blurred shape streaked out, making a beeline for the cart.

Mari met the moving blur at the wall of the cart, snarling like Yuuri had never heard her.

Viktor yanked himself short, teeth bared, nose wrinkled but not making a move to snap, just holding his ground.

“Viktor!”

Realizing who he was, Mari backed up.

Warily, Viktor eyed Mari, ducking his chin slightly in deference.

Viktor trotted next to the cart, hand gripping the side. “Yuuri. You look—” His mouth split into a wide smile, the cupid’s bow of his lips looking sweet enough to suck on. Yuuri’s stomach clenched. “Beautiful. I’ll see you tonight. Yes? Is that—?” He glanced at Hiroko with pleading eyes.

“Yes. Bring Yakov,” said Hiroko, laughing, “Eat dinner with us.”

“Okay! Okay...” Viktor was entranced by the sight of Yuuri, eyes greedily roving over him. Possessive.

The loving presence blazed hot in Yuuri’s skull, lust and desire exploding low in his belly, making him blush. Viktor let go of the side of the cart, coming to a stop but still staring after them. Hungry.

“Well,” said Mari slowly, “Now we know why Yuuri’s so big. Big alpha.”

Hiroko laughed, her cheeks pink. “I’ll say.”

“Mama!” wailed Yuuri, his stomach coiling tight. The loving presence oozed over him, thick as honey. It was a pleasurable tease, making him shiver in his coat.

Hiroko just laughed at him, “What? Did you think we wouldn’t look? You two were knotted together for a night and most of the next day. Minako and I were curious. We only peeked!”

Yuuri wanted to _die_. He wanted to melt into rot. He just burrowed into Mari’s arms, grumbling. Another burst of heat and desire steamed through him, and Yuuri realized that the loving presence—

For who else could it be?

—That _Viktor_ was thinking about him. Remembering.

Yuuri grew nervous; despite being exhausted from the long day of travelling followed by setting up the tent, _and_ the short introductory meeting with the council, he could not sit still.

He paced erratically outside their small two-room tent, backlit by the embers of a campfire.

“What if he realizes I’m just an ordinary omega? I’m not sure he realizes just how _bleh_ I am. Because that’s all it is! Bleh. I—I—” Yuuri gasped for breath, almost tipping over except he threw the weight of his belly out, righting himself. Mari and Hiroko watched him with worry.

“Yuuri. You’re going to fall into the fire.” Hiroko was setting up a dinner just inside the entrance of the tent where they could eat without it becoming stuffy.

“Maybe Yuuri’ll realize how beautiful he is _after_ his face is burned off,” muttered Mari. “Did you even _see_ how Viktor looked at you. It crossed a line.” She snarled to herself. “I don’t like him.”

“What?!” Yuuri whirled on his toes, outraged, “How can you not like him? He’s so beautiful and the way he _talks_. Mari how can you even _say such_ —Eep!”

Yakov and Viktor slowly approached the open entrance to the tent, holding small gifts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are finally getting spicy!

“Good evening,” said Yakov which was echoed by Viktor.

Hiroko invited them inside and Yuuri wasn’t sure whether he was relieved to be seated across the table from Viktor or furious at being so far.

Hiroko accepted their gifts, a delicate clay cooking pot and another glimmering white fur pelt. Yuuri had the other one Viktor had gifted him deep in his nest back home.

Yuuri managed to get through the dinner, even eating a normal share of the food and responding to Yakov’s polite inquiry about the pups.

“We think it’s twins or triplets,” stammered Yuuri, a hot blush soaking up to his hairline, “But... We’re not sure. It’s against custom to check twice, it invites jealousy.”

Yakov nodded in understanding, “Our omegas do something similar. It’s necessary for the health of the mother and pups to know at first but after that it just gives jealous ghosts a reason to inflict mischief. Malformities and the like.”

Yuuri blanched.

“Yakov,” said Viktor reproachfully, “Don’t speak like that. Any child would be welcome and a blessing.”

Yakov ducked his head, “You’re right.” He turned to Hiroko, “Ilya, my grandfather, was born with a lame leg and is well known to be the greatest hunter of our clan’s history. He taught me to ride.” A smile flickered across his face. “That was an adventure.”

While Yakov told that tale, Yuuri felt something nudge his leg and the Viktor-presence in his head nudge him playfully. Yuuri looked over, heart clenching at the wink Viktor sent him. He nudged Viktor’s leg back with his own.

But then his heart dropped when he sent an enquiring tendril to the loving presence. He waited but Viktor didn’t respond except to grow concerned.

Yuuri wanted to cry. He took in a deep breath and gave Viktor a reassuring smile. Yuuri cleared his throat, “So um. Who else is in attendance?”

“Seung-gil clan,” said Viktor immediately, eyes boring into Yuuri, “The Arreikis. Maudib’s just left this morning.”

“Those who were close enough to attend,” said Hiroko, growing serious, “What about those accused?”

Yakov spat into his empty bowl, “They are strictly forbidden from getting near the proceedings. But well… that did not stop them last time from destroying a festival. They are being represented by-proxy.”

A sickening tendril twisted through Yuuri at the thought of being in danger again. Last time he was strong and agile, now he was so vulnerable. Slow and weak.

“Yuuri?” Mari nudged his elbow, “Are you tired?”

“Yes,” admitted Yuuri, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to interrupt—”

“Not to worry,” said Hiroko, “You two go on to bed.” She nudged Viktor, “We’ll be out here. Yakov would you like some tea? Mari?”

A little shaken at how deftly his mother arranged that. Yuuri heaved himself upright, Viktor on his heels.

The minute they were out of sight Viktor was breathing down his neck, taking in his new scent and tasting it, feeling the changes.

“Sorry,” muttered Viktor, not making a move to step back, “I know this is weird but—”

Yuuri backed up, heart trembling and hands sweating unpleasantly. Viktor looked shocked and hurt but he kept still, shoulders bowed and head bent in submission to show he wasn’t a threat to the pregnant omega.

“It’s not that,” said Yuuri, pleased at Viktor’s submission despite everything. “I just have... to tell you something important. So you can make a decision.”

Viktor frowned, confusion and fear flitting across his face. “Should we sit? You look pale. You’re shaking.”

Yuuri nodded, wiping his hands on his trousers, he motioned for them to sit on a plush quilt. “Last autumn, during the attack…”

Viktor winced, head bowing. Like he expected Yuuri to bring this up. “Yuuri,” he murmured, sky-blue eyes flickering up to him. “I know... I know...”

“You do?”

“How could I not?” asked Viktor, lifting his head, he was trembling hard, he could barely muster enough coordination to scrape his hair back, “I can only beg for your forgiveness. I meant to protect you, but I couldn’t. I failed. If you don’t want me as your mate I completely understand. What I did—”

“No! No.” Horrified, Yuuri reached forward, touching Viktor’s cheek delicately, turning his face up, “You protected me. You did everything right. I... messed up. I f-fucked up. _I’m_ sorry.” Impatient with himself Yuuri dashed his tears away, “Remember when you were carrying me on your back and we fell?”

Viktor winced again but nodded. “I remember.”

“I was trying to give you a hickey,” muttered Yuuri, “To make myself feel better.” Unconsciously he rubbed the same spot on his own neck, touching the edge of his bonding gland. “When we fell...my teeth scraped you.”

Understanding flooded through Viktor, he slapped a hand over his own gland. Bonding wasn’t permanent, but it changed you permanently. Changed your scent and a hundred other little quirks unnamed

“Did you mark me?  I haven’t felt—” Viktor hesitated, unsure of what to say. Could he truthfully claim that he’d been the same? _Hadn’t_ he been feeling whispers of something new and alien from himself, something warm and growing taking root within him? Viktor shuddered, only now growing conscious of the unpleasant gnawing of something unfinished within him.

“Let me see it,” said Yuuri roughly, “Let me see it first.” Viktor bared his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt down. Yuuri crawled forward, closely inspecting the area.

And there.

At the border of the gland was a tiny, silvery sliver of a scrape. So small you had to know what you were looking for to find it.


	8. Chapter 8

“S-so?”

“Yeah,” sighed Yuuri, “Spirits... I’m so _stupid_.”

“Hey...” protested Viktor, “You are not. It was an accident.”

“Wh—Are you _smiling?!”_ Yuuri’s voice cracked. “This isn’t funny!”

Viktor snickered, “It’s a little funny.”

“But I _marked_ you,” Yuuri hissed, feeling clammy and sick.

Viktor laughed outright. “Ah! So cruel. My omega doesn’t want me.” He pouted, sinking into the floor, arm thrown over his eyes in anguish. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just waste away to _nothing_ while my beautiful mate—”

Yuuri threw himself onto Viktor, his belly between them. “Don’t be ridiculous! I should be begging your forgiveness. What I did is... It’s—I can’t even think of a—”

Viktor surged up, arms locking around his back, lips scraping the bonding gland. Yuuri went limp, whimpering. Wanting. He’d let Viktor do it.

“You’re so heavy. Heavy with pups.” Viktor hissed into his ear, breath warm. “I helped make them. Yes? I helped good? I did good?”

Yuuri realized his legs were around Viktor’s hips. “You’re not mad?”

“I want you,” said Viktor, pulling back. The playfulness receded and all that remained in those icy blue eyes was melting warmth. “I want you as my mate.”

“I felt you, you know.” said Yuuri, in response, “When you would think about me. When you would... get off on the memory of us. When you thought about loving me. Especially at night.”

Viktor blushing was cute, especially when he tried hiding it against Yuuri’s swelling chest. “I hope I didn’t disturb you too much. My thoughts...Uh—”

Yuuri laughed, the thorns and cruel doubts that had made him afraid were melting quickly, leaving only the knowledge that he wanted Viktor. And that Viktor wanted _him_. Wow.

“I enjoyed them. I’ve been so horny,” admitted Yuuri, sinking down onto Viktor’s lap, feeling something that was _definitely_ not thigh, rubbing against him. “And I couldn’t get anything specific. It was mostly just love and reassurance. It really helped... Thank you.”

Viktor’s pink tongue flicked out, as if he wanted to reach out and taste Yuuri. “You are very welcome. Now... What did I hear about you being horny?”

Minutes later Yuuri was on his hands and knees, dripping slick and shoving a blanket into his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly. Viktor was busy fingering him open, every so often he would dip down to taste him, making obscene slurping sounds that Yuuri was sure everyone could hear.

Viktor reached forward, trying to tug the blanket out of Yuuri’s mouth, “Let me hear.”

“Everyone else will too,” hissed Yuuri, he needed this orgasm. He _needed_ to feel Viktor’s tongue twisting inside of him until he burst open, wet and hot. For Viktor. “Okay, okay,” he panted, moving to lay on his side. “I can’t be on my back,” he said apologetically.

“That’s okay,” said Viktor, eyes wild. “Can I touch your belly? Please, Yuuri? Please, please.”

Yuuri laughed, twining his fingers with Viktor’s. “You’re their sire. And my beloved. Of course you can.”

For a few sweet seconds, Viktor just smiled at him, gaze warm and unbelieving. “I am?”

Yuuri nodded quickly, “Yes. So please. Feel them kick and move around. Just put your _tongue on me!_ ”

Viktor kissed him, too much saliva and teeth clinking together loudly. Yuuri still moaned, knowing the enthusiasm was sincere and uncomplicated. And when Viktor’s fingers teased him until he was pleading... Yuuri was flying. He gripped Viktor’s neck, pulling him low.

“So greedy,” scolded Viktor, as if he wasn’t licking his lips while spreading Yuuri open. He moaned, even as he sunk into the soft flesh. Yuuri hissed at a too sharp scrape of teeth. Viktor rubbed his belly in apology, tongue working in hot, fast strokes.

Yuuri came with Viktor’s mouth sunk into the heat of his cunt and their hands stroking the apex of his belly, the pups seeming to realize that something _exciting_ was happening outside. They bounced low before reaching up to crowd Yuuri’s lungs.

He wheezed, rolling onto his knees, Viktor coming off with an obscene sticky sound. “Sorry. The pups.”

Viktor helped him upright, all the while rubbing his face along Yuuri’s body. He tweaked at Yuuri’s nipples.

“Big.”

Shivery with aftershocks, Yuuri didn’t respond except to gently dissuade Viktor from playing with him. Viktor’s tongue felt nice though and Yuuri started purring at the flat, wet warmth stroking his chest.

“Are you not leaking yet?” asked Viktor, not being discrete about wiping his face off and smelling his fingers before licking them clean.

“Which end?” asked Yuuri with a grin, he felt soft and swollen between his legs. Viktor grinned too, gently cupping his chest.

“This end.”

“N-no. Hiroko said it wouldn’t start until a few days before giving birth.”

“I wish I could be there,” said Viktor wistfully, “Will you be alright?”

“I will. I have everyone you’ve met plus Toshiya and a close cousin who’s been with me since birth.” Yuuri stroked Viktor’s hair as the alpha went low to speak with Yuuri’s belly.

“You be nice to your mother. We both want to meet each other soon. It’s safe out here. But don’t be too impatient!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just fyi. Had this happened to literally anyone less smitten, both parties would have immediately noticed and it would have been a Fiasco.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri chuckled. He pressed Viktor’s face against the thin skin of his belly, Viktor hummed, cracking a loud, playful kiss against him.

Yuuri yelped when one of the pups kicked out _hard_.

“Look, Yuuri! An... elbow? A butt?”

They quickly got dressed and went out to show Hiroko and Mari, Yakov having left a while ago. Mari wrinkled her nose at the smell they brought in.

But she dropped it when Viktor showed them the trick, smacking loud kisses against Yuuri’s stomach to make the pups jump and flip.

“Does it feel weird?” asked Viktor, breathless from laughing, his throat aching with affection. He wanted to cry.

“Yeah,” said Yuuri, grinning like an idiot, “Like I have bugs in my stomach or something.”

Viktor gasped, scandalized. He pretended to shield Yuuri’s stomach from Yuuri. “Don’t listen to him. You’re not bugs!”

Yuuri giggled more. “There’s Phichit-Bug and Yuri-Bug… and Viktor-Bug.”

Viktor just looked more outraged and offended. “They’re not bugs! They’re....um...” He looked to Hiroko for help who just smiled affectionately at them.

“Worms,” said Mari, which made Yuuri collapse against her, laughing at the betrayed look on Viktor’s face. “Phichit-worm and Yuri-worm _and_ Viktor-worm,” she said smugly.

Viktor took on an injured air, pulling Yuuri’s feet into his lap to rub at the tender soles. “Hmph! How cruel. Pups are cute, not gross like _worms.”_

Yuuri reached over to smooth a hand over Viktor’s shoulder. “You’re right.” He leaned back into Mari’s arms, starting up the sweet rumbling noise of happy omegas.

Viktor rather liked this version of Yuuri with a big belly who lounged indolently and didn’t object to being pampered. Although he wasn’t sure he liked how thin Yuuri’s face was, it made him sad. It made his instincts want to go haywire, thinking his omega wasn’t being fed properly.

“Are you eating alright?” asked Viktor fretfully, “You’re very thin. I know the pregnancy nausea can be difficult.”

Hiroko hmphed. “It’s been a challenge making him eat, Vicchan. He gets very stubborn.”

“ _Yuuri_.” Viktor patted his calf in reproach, “It’s not good for you to go hungry!”

The soft reproach made Yuuri want to curl up and crawl away. “I can’t help it if I feel sick all the time!”

“More pups means more sickness,” said Hiroko, “It’s the body working to keep the pups inside.”

Viktor pouted more, “That sounds awful. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.”

“Its was really cute,” said Mari in a silky voice, making Viktor freeze, “Having Yuuri being cute and sleepy the whole winter. Too bad you missed it.”

Viktor knew he was being challenged, by the omega’s sister no less! He squeezed Yuuri’s feet.

“I should have stayed in the nest and went with you,” said Viktor sadly. “I know! I’ll just come home with you now for the birth. There’s really no reason for me to _go_ home anyway.”

Mari squawked. “What?!”

“Are you serious?”

Hiroko just hummed thoughtfully. “Well... I don’t see why not, but you’d best talk to Yakov about it.”

Yuuri sat up, blurting out. “I marked him! We confirmed it earlier. It was an accident but it happened!”

Now Hiroko reacted, coming around the table to touch Viktor’s shoulder for permission. Viktor shrugged that side of his shirt off, shivering unpleasantly as Hiroko edged near his bond gland.

“Well...” said Hiroko softly after a few seconds of squinting, “Now Vicchan really _has_ to win against Isao or else Mother Katsuki will have him killed.

After a few minutes of chaos in which Yuuri yelled so loudly that their neighbors came to see if everything was alright, Hiroko sent him and Viktor to sleep in a private bed while she and Mari slept across the room.

“Don’t have sex!” said Mari loudly, “I’m not used to Viktor’s scent yet.”

“Yet,” whispered Viktor to Yuuri who smiled tremulously, his face still stained with tears.

Despite that Yuuri coaxed Viktor into lying on his back while Yuuri rode his face, muffling his moans into the soft fabric of Viktor’s shirt. Viktor touched all of him, hands roaming across his belly before dipping low between his butt cheeks. Viktor was exploring and enjoying what he found. He jerked off afterwards with Yuuri curled up in his arms, coating them both in sticky spume that definitely stank up the whole room.


	10. Chapter 10

“You two are gross,” said Mari the next morning after Viktor had left, “I said _one_ thing--!”

“That’s enough,” said Hiroko, trying to soothe Mari, “I know you don’t know his scent but Yuuri is safe. Viktor is a good man.”

Yuuri felt a little bad about putting Mari on edge, but not bad enough to promise not to do it again. He meekly watched Hiroko smooth down Mari’s hurt pride at having a strange alpha so near her pregnant brother.

“They’re going to be mates,” reasoned Hiroko, “He’s the sire of Yuuri’s pups.”

Mari sighed, recognizing the logic. “Yeah yeah... I get it. Still!”

Hiroko nodded, “Yuuri. Please behave tonight? For Mari.”

Yuuri nodded, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to—” He trailed off, unsure of what territorial alpha instinct he’d kicked up. Mari waved his apology away.

“Just give me a chance to get used to him. I bet he wasn’t comfortable last night either! He isn’t used to my scent at all.”

“Oh,” Yuuri nodded in understanding, “Like strangers....”

“The scent on your skin isn’t enough,” said Mari, “Maybe I’ll take Viktor hunting—Oof!” She laughed, hugging Yuuri back tightly. “Okay, okay. I get it. He’s important.”

“Both of you will sleep with me tonight,” said Yuuri, “That way it goes faster. Hiroko...”

She laughed, “I’ll sleep on Vicchan’s side. It will help Mari.”

Yuuri relaxed, “Okay. Yes. Good.”

….

While Viktor was busy giving his testimony in front of the council, Yuuri wandered the camp alone, looking for someone familiar to spend the time with. Yuuri perked up when he realized the Seung-gil family tent was still in attendance.

Seung-gil, who was also fat with pups, saw him from a distance. His elder brother helped him up and made to follow but was waved off.

Without looking at his family, Seung-gil took Yuuri’s hand, leading him around camp.

Something was wrong. Yuuri’s nose itched, he tasted the air around Seung-gil a second and third time before he realized what had changed.

Stunned, Yuuri dragged him to a quiet, open area where they couldn’t be overheard nor could they be snuck up on.

“You’re mated!”

Seung-gil sighed, nodding. “A week ago now.”

“It’s not Phichit!” Yuuri said sharply, he knew Phichit’s scent intimately and _this_ was definitely not Phichit on Seung-gil.

“No.”

Yuuri simply held Seung-gil’s hands, rubbing the calloused knuckles. “What happened? You were so keen for us to—” Yuuri swung his head around, checking that no one was within earshot, “—to run away and start our own clan. I deserve an answer, at least.”

Seung-gil huffed. “What happened is that I was very nauseous and feeling sick. And he’d been trailing me everywhere. He’s been kind and understanding and _courting_ me proper. Not like—”

Yuuri growled, “You know perfectly well Phichit was gathering his resources for something _you_ keep insisting on!”

Seung-gil grew pale. “I never said I had wanted it like this. I _wanted_ Phichit but Suul… He got too close. I didn’t even realize what had happened until I saw the blood on his lips. But well.” Seung-gil shrugged. “I sealed my end as proper. He’s a good man and he’s been attentive.”

Yuuri could only gape at Seung-gil.

“You didn’t even _notice_ him biting down?!”

“Well—” said Seung-gil stubbornly, “He’s a good alpha and a proper man. He’s got good connections and is—”

Yuuri cried out in frustration.

“I understand you feel for your friend,” snapped Seung-gil, “But isn’t it often like this? Omegas don’t choose mates anyway.”

Yuuri shuddered, imagining remaining still enough for Isao to get that close… or the alternative. Isao catching him unawares with a quick, punishing bite.

“I was too slow and sick to stop him,” whispered Seung-gil, as if reading Yuuri’s thoughts. “If anything it’s my own weakness that I allowed the fraternization.”

“You could always kill him,” muttered Yuuri.

Seung-gil tipped his head back, laughing with real joy. “I suppose so! You could also encourage Phichit, in any case.”

Uncomfortable with Seung-gil’s hard laugh, Yuuri shook his head, “Don’t joke about that unless you mean it.”

Seung-gil hummed, “I apologize. I must take it back. I do not want Suul to die.”

Yuuri had the sinking suspicion that Seung-gil had been encouraging the other alpha, _Suul_ , for a while and had simply bid his time.

Somehow, in Seung-gil’s eyes, Phichit had come up short.

“Is it safe to approach?”

Yuuri and Seung-gil looked up, startled.

A handsome man, _alpha_ hissed Yuuri’s instincts, stood several meters away. His face was soft, eyes lined by laughter, mouth thin and wide.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” asked Seung-gil petulantly, shocking Yuuri at the whining, high-pitched tone.

“Two pregnant omegas with heads bent together,” mused the alpha, eyes glittering with good humor, “They must be plotting something.”

Seung-gil _smiled_ and Yuuri realized who this must be.

“Safe enough,” said Yuuri neutrally, “Suul. I won’t cry harm.”

Suul pretended to be relieved with an exaggerated motion. Yuuri wanted to smile despite his reservations. Suul held a hand out to stop Seung-gil from rising. “Love, rest. I only came to see if you needed something.”

Yuuri turned away when Suul nuzzled into Seung-gil’s neck, tongue coming out to taste skin.

“I want for nothing. Have you met Yuuri?”

“Katsuki-clan, right?” Suul nodded briefly, keeping his hands to himself. That annoyed Yuuri, he’d wanted the chance to reject Suul’s nearness, but it seemed the alpha was well-behaved. “Say… That Nikiforov-clan alpha spent the night in your tent, yes?”

“Suul,” said Seung-gil sharply, causing the alpha to duck his head.

“I was only curious.”

“My beloved,” said Yuuri stiffly. And speaking of…

Like a stream in the desert, Viktor appeared, head swinging back and forth. Looking—

“Yuuri!” He rushed forward, stopping short when spotting first Suul and then Seung-gil. “Ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus is over!  
> I was on vacation :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Suul stepped aside, looking amused. “Easy there. I’ve no eyes for Katsuki-clan.”

Viktor grinned, approaching slowly, winking at Seung-gil. “You’re looking well.”

Now Suul bristled, but Seung-gil rolled his eyes. “Yes. Thank you.” He turned to Suul who’d lost the friendly look. “Viktor and I coupled during the fall festival.”

“Ah!” Understanding flooded through Suul, “Thank you for treating my mate so well.”

Viktor paused by Yuuri, swallowing the information in the blink of an eye. “Congratulations!”

Yuuri wanted to pinch Viktor.

Suul grinned, a satisfied smile that made Yuuri cold. “Indeed. Ah, I was supposed to help your dam with lunch by now.”

Seung-gil squinted at the sun, “Damn. You’re right.” With a sigh he got up with Suul’s help. “Yuuri.”

“Yes?”

“You’re wrong. I’m still in. Suul is too. _If_ you’ll have us. I know where your loyalties are strongest. I understand if you refuse to accept us.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, “Nonsense. Our pups will be tied by blood, we should too.” _I hope,_ thought Yuuri fervently, _I hope they’re tied by blood. Viktor_ and _Phichit’s._

Viktor took the seat Seung-gil had vacated, they sat in pleasant peace for a few minutes, enjoying the hot spring day.

“I thought Phichit wanted to mate Seung-gil.”

“Phichit dallied too long,” said Yuuri sharply, “Suul beat him to it.”

Viktor stroked Yuuri’s back, “It’s a bit underhanded to mate a pregnant omega.”

“A _bit_ ,” hissed Yuuri, bitter. “After this I have to go back home to—" He trailed off.

“To what?” asked Viktor sharply, “An alpha has been approaching you?”

Yuuri nodded dully, “And he has my matriarch’s blessing. And I refuse to have Mari involved, she’s got to focus on courting this summer.”

They both fall silent again.

“You should really just do it now,” said Yuuri roughly. “While we still have a chance.”

“Yura, no.” Viktor ran the back of his fingers down Yuuri’s cheek, “A pregnant omega… Spirits. I’m not some beast that needs to wear down a potential mate so they accept me.”

“This isn’t about you!” cried Yuuri, “What if Isao mates me before you get a chance to court me? I already want you so what does it matter? You don’t need to convince me!”

Viktor mulled over his answer. Whatever Seung-gil’s reason was for allowing Suul close, and Viktor had no doubt that their mating was mutually loving, it had shaken Yuuri.

“Seung-gil wanted Suul more than he wanted Phichit. That much is clear. Their mating was a mutual decision,” said Viktor quietly, “Are you afraid of falling in love with Isao?”

Outraged, Yuuri bared his teeth, “Of course not!” But he withdrew from Viktor’s soft clasp. Yuuri covered his face, “I’m weak, Viktor. And Mother Katsuki is so strong. She commands Isao. I don’t _want_ to be commanded as well. I don’t want to be cornered. I don’t want to love anyone but you.”

Viktor rubbed his lips. “If you’re afraid of growing close to Isao then I _cannot_ in good conscious mate you, pregnant or not. We must both court you.”

“It will end up in a fight,” said Yuuri ominously.

“These things don’t always become violent.”

“Mother Katsuki wants me to be matriarch after her,” said Yuuri, “And Isao is the perfect puppet to continue influencing the clan.”

“You’d be a wonderful matriarch, my Yuuri!” Excited, Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri in a brief hug.

Blushing and pleased by Viktor’s praise, Yuuri smiled reluctantly. “I suppose… But not under _her._ ”

“Oh.” Viktor tapped his chin, “When Seung-gil said ‘I’m still in’. Did he mean you were planning to break off from Katsuki clan?”

Yuuri covered his face. “Oh spirits. We’re in for it now.”

“I’ll support you, of course. I will fight Isao if the boy,” Viktor sneered, “does not back off.”

“He won’t,” Yuuri said fretting, “Mother Katsuki is _set_ on things going her way. She could have you killed!”

Viktor snorted. “Once she sees that you are happy, and once I best Isao, how could she wedge us apart?”

“Our happiness doesn’t matter,” insisted Yuuri, but Viktor’s disbelieving, sweet, dumb face was too much to bear. Yuuri leaned forward to kiss him softly. “Just… Promise me you’ll be careful. Please?”

“I would never deny my beloved anything,” Viktor promised.

“Then mate me.”

“No,” said Viktor with a serious, affectionate glance, “Not yet. I will only mate you once things are ready for our family,” he pressed his hand against Yuuri’s distended belly, “And once you can’t stand to be apart from me.” Viktor leaned forward, eyes glimmering, “I’ll have you begging for my bite.”

“I’m begging _now._ ”

Viktor shakes his head, “Not like this. This is desperation, not love.”

Yuuri groaned, stupid Viktor being all romantic and perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c

They amble slowly towards Yakov’s tent.

“I asked Hiroko and Mari to dally a bit,” said Viktor, casually bumping his hand against Yuuri’s as they walked side by side.

“People are staring,” whispered Yuuri, “You’re walking too close.”

Viktor veered away an inch, only enough so they wouldn’t touch. “So we can speak with Yakov alone.”

About the bond. Right. Yuuri swallowed. “How angry is he going to be?”

“He’s going to be _furious_ ,” said Viktor cheerfully, “It should be fun, Beloved.”

Yakov was whistling and stirring a pot of stew in front of the small two-person tent when they arrived, he stood and regarded their approach suspiciously.

“What did you do?” Yakov scowled at Viktor.

Yuuri cringed but Viktor stepped in front. “Yakov—” Viktor lapsed into his mother tongue and slowly Yakov relaxed slightly.

“I apologize, son.” Yakov clasped Yuuri’s hand briefly, patting the back of his hand in a fatherly manner. “Come eat. Stew is good for pregnancy nausea.”

Heart fluttering at Yakov’s soft handling, Yuuri ducked into the tent, feeling Viktor loom close once more now that they were out of the public eye. Viktor’s fingers ran down his back.

“Mind your hands!” barked Yakov and Viktor jumped back, sheepish and blushing. “That’s not your mate!”

Viktor and Yuuri glanced at one another.

“Actually,” began Viktor, looking rather nervous.

“We have something to say about that,” said Yuuri, reaching over to grab Viktor’s hand. “Um.”

Viktor licked his lips and told the story with more confidence than Yuuri would ever be able to muster. Yakov glanced at Yuuri before coming to inspect Viktor.

“Well what are you two going to do?”

Viktor hummed.

“You’re not angry?” Yuuri couldn’t squirm any lower unless he wanted to lie down.

Viktor scoffed, “Why would he be? You’re going to be an amazing mate!”

“And you’re clearly smitten,” said Yakov darkly, mouth held tense as he glared at Viktor. “Lilia _is_ going to have an opinion. You have to think about what you’re going to tell her. I assume you will be following Yuuri to court him?”

“I will,” said Viktor slowly, following Yakov to help him serve, “I’m planning on gathering a few essentials before leaving—”

“You’ll do no such thing!” Yakov waved the serving spoon at Viktor, “You will come home and face the consequences! Once all of your affairs are in order, _then_ you may crawl after Katsuki-clan.” Yakov snorted, “Besides! It won’t take more than a couple of seasons.”

Viktor sighed loudly, sitting down next to Yuuri, offering him a bowl of stew. Yuuri took it hungrily and ate without being prompted, making pleased satisfied sounds as the two alphas talked.

He wouldn’t dare interfere with family business, and since they were talking of mates…Technically Yuuri was supposed to be above such talk. _Especially,_ since he was pregnant. What was a horny buck alpha to the likes of him? Yuuri was busy creating _life_.

Still… his stomach remained tense while Yakov and Viktor argued.

 “I have to court him soon because there’s another alpha getting in the way and Yuuri doesn’t want to wait.”

Yakov glared at Yuuri. He spoke to Viktor, “And you will abandon your clan just like that?”

“Well… No.” said Viktor with a laugh, “But I won’t stay long enough to satisfy everyone. Once my own family is secure, then I will return, with Yuuri’s permission, to present the pups.”

This answer must have pleased Yakov because he offered Yuuri a bite of a delicious decadent cheese.

……

…..

Yuuri tried not to listen as the other people gave witness to what happened during the winter festival, it was bad enough he was required to sit in the stuffy tent with so many strange people. When he was _finally_ called up to stand in front of the council, the elder omegas bent their necks in greeting and the elder alphas kept their eyes lowered in respect towards him.

Yuuri swallowed, quashing the impulse to hiccup. Breathing as slowly as he could, Yuuri reminded himself that both Hiroko and Mari were only a few meters behind him. And Viktor was probably pacing outside the tent like a crazy person. Yuuri had to quash a smile or else have everyone think him a fool.

Yuuri spoke only for a couple of minutes then ceded the floor to Hiroko.

When they exited the council’s tent, Mari kept her arm around his back in support. Viktor loitered outside the tent with Yakov and a few other people who were scheduled to give their witness.

“Yuuri!” Breathless, Viktor struggled against Yakov’s tight hold on his arm, “How are you feeling?” Dragging the older alpha, Viktor rushed up to Yuuri, arms hovering over him until, with a small nod,Yuuri gave permission.

Viktor’s strong arms wrapped around him and Yuuri sighed, rubbing his forehead against Viktor’s chest.

“I’m okay, it wasn’t bad.”

“Good.” Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s back a few more seconds, burying his nose into Yuuri’s silky hair, “See you later?”

“Mhm,” Yuuri nosed up to Viktor’s neck before stepping back. Mari’s arm was immediately around his waist again, but she whipped her hand out to grab Viktor’s sleeve.

Both alphas were still jumpy around each other, but Mari tipped her face forward in invitation. They bumped foreheads, Viktor dipping lower to press his face against Mari’s neck for a moment before withdrawing.

Yuuri purred, hugging Mari tightly, happy for his big sister to also show she was willing to allow Viktor to walk around with her scent too.

Then Viktor was gone into the tent to give his witness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more hiatus!!!  
> We're back babeeey

“Your name, please.”

“Viktor. This is my sire, Yakov.”

The councilman who was questioning him smiled pleasantly, “We have heard from all the omegas involved, and several alphas. At this point it is your courtesy to testify, if you wish you may depart from this trial, you may.”

“No thank you,” replied Viktor politely, “My friends were injured and my sire as well.”

The councilman nodded, “The important parts only then, we know the basics of what happened.”

Viktor quickly tells of what happened from his point of view, how the band of drunk alphas had approached the tents on a day when many people were packing up and relaxed. While he summarized how he’d found Yuuri, Viktor touches the partial bond bite Yuuri had given him.

Now that he’s aware of it, the partial bond chafes, his body and mind begging to complete the bond. His beloved doesn’t even have a scraped bond, he’s walking around with pups but without Viktor’s comforting scent.

“I think that’s all,” says Viktor abruptly, he turns to flee and find Yuuri to cuddle but... “One thing...”

“Yes?”

“The perpetrators’ punishment. Do not allow them to band together into a rogue tribe. I cannot think of anything worse for our safety than a band of rogue and pissed bachelors roaming the country. Especially not with their knowledge of who is carrying and vulnerable.” Viktor feels Yakov tug on his arm and follows his sire out.

They don’t take more than half a dozen steps outside, angling towards Hiroko’s tent, when they’re stopped by someone calling out.

“Greetings, elder.”

Both Viktor and Yakov turns toward the polite voice.

The alpha before them has thick black hair and the physique of a hunter. Behind him stands an older woman who scents of omega. To Viktor, her mere presence makes his spine curve involuntarily, she’s clearly a matriarch. He noted her dark, flashing eyes and mulish set of chin. Her gaze never moved onto Victor, but her scent made it clear he was unwelcome, it was like getting sucker punched.

“Son,” said Yakov, eyes flickering to the matriarch briefly.

“Are you Nikiforov clan?”

Yakov inclined his head, “By marriage.”

“You may go, Isao,” said the matriarch, her voice papery, thin. She motioned the alpha aside. She regarded Yakov carefully, “I am Mother Katsuki. We have business.”

Yakov stiffened, scent clouding with suspicion. “I do not believe we do.”

“You may go, alpha.” Mother Katsuki turned towards Viktor, flicking her fingers.

Viktor found himself walking away before he knew what had happened. He hissed in surprise and anger.

“It’s fine,” snapped Yakov, “It’s fine, go home. Go _home._ ”

Yakov glared at him, pouring anger from his pores, scent thick and commanding. The Katsuki matriarch also pumped out pheromones thick into the air.

 _Home?_ Viktor forced himself to keep moving away. Sure they had a tent, but home was too far for him to walk.  He couldn’t leave Yakov! Victor looked back, stymied at how to get back to Yakov. He couldn’t. His brain was fuzzy, confusion mounting quickly.

The thick fog in his brain slowed his movements, Victor crawled to a stop, confused and growing more irritated at everything.

Viktor decided Hiroko would help him. And Yuuri! Yuuri would be there too. He had to reach them. Somehow.

Viktor found himself walking in an unfamiliar area, he didn’t recognize the tents and his nose was stuffed up from having both the matriarch _and_ Yakov bossing him around using their scents.

“Hey, Viktor!” A cheerful voice stopped him, it sounded familiar. “Viktor?” They grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

Viktor growled weakly at whoever grabbed him. Viktor dropped his mouth open, inhaling deeply.

Strong hands gripped his forearms. “You look flipped, my friend. Need help?”

“Yuuri...”

“Someone really flipped your noggin, but not to worry. I’ll get you to your mate.”

“Thanks,” said Viktor thickly.

……

……

“This is delicious, thank you.” Isao smiled at Hiroko who gave him a dry look.

“You are very welcome, child. Are you ready to respond to our questions now that your belly is full?”

Yuuri snorted, keeping his eyes averted from Isao.

Isao licked his lips. “Mother Katsuki won’t neglect you,” assured Isao, “She’s just handling some clan business that cannot wait. I assure you.”

Yuuri forced himself not to say something rude. “Hiroko, do we really— Viktor? Suul?!” Yuuri pushed himself upright, mouth dropping open.

“Katsuki-clan!” Suul swaggered towards them, pushing Viktor forward. “I’ve brought you a peace offering. In return for your sweet favor I bring this sad alpha. I apologize for his state, I had nothing to do with it.” Suul cheerfully lead Viktor to their tent, waiting until Hiroko motioned him closer to approach.

Isao leapt to his feet, snarling, eyes wide. “Step away!”

Bemused, Suul merely shrugged. “I have permission to come near. Stow your weakness, little alpha.”

“These are _my_ people,” snapped Isao, face pale in anger.

Suul ignored the spitting alpha, opting to deposit Viktor’s weight into Yuuri’s waiting arms. “I think he got doused in strong pheromones, Katsuki-clan. Not sure by who.”

“Thank you,” said Yuuri, touching Suul’s arm, stomach clenching at Isao’s increasing snarls.

“I’ll deal with the noisy, alpha, not to worry.” Suul smiled warmly, “Go on. Put your mate to rights.”

Hiroko ducked under Viktor’s left shoulder, helping Yuuri support Viktor whole they dragged him inside.

Hiroko laid Viktor onto the floor cushions. She tapped Viktor’s cheek sharply, “Sweetie, are you awake?”

“Hiroko? Found you…” Viktor grimaced and sneezed.

“Yes, well done.” She leaned forward, “Who did this, Vicchan?”

Victor smacked his lips, eyes unfocused.

With trembling hands, Yuuri smoothed Victor’s hair back, snuggling into his arms when Victor tugged at him. “What do we do, mama?”

“It will wear off soon enough, you’ve seen people drowned by pheromones. Let’s get him into the bedroom.”

Between the both of them they managed to coax Victor into the bedroom, Hiroko tugged his boots off and Yuuri tucked them into the blankets, hugging Victor to himself.

Hiroko kisses both their foreheads before going outside, promising them tea.

Victor snuggles closer, sighing into Yuuri’s chest. “Smells nice. Yakov told me to go home, had to listen to him.”

It’s all Yuuri can do to not bring Victor’s face to his for a kiss. “You should have gone to your tent.”

“Not home.” Victor is deliciously groggy, he curves into Yuuri’s body, hands splayed over Yuuri’s belly. “M’here.”

Tears prick at Yuuri’s eyes, he smooths Victor’s hair back, cradles his neck. “Wish you’d mate me, then everyone would know too.”

Victor wriggles up, clumsily turning Yuuri onto his back. Despite the pressure on his lungs, Yuuri allows it. He gasps when Victor latches onto his neck, teeth needling into his skin.

Yuuri’s stomach tenses, swooping unpleasantly.

“Can you honestly say you want this right now?” Victor’s breath is fragrant and Yuuri squirms, tossing his head to dislodge Victor or headbutt him if the alpha doesn’t move quick enough.

But Victor is quick enough, he withdraws, his smug smile irritating Yuuri.

“You’ve made your point,” said Yuuri, grumbling. He turns onto his side, taking a true breath of air. Victor clucks in reproach.

“I forgot about that,” Victor presses his hand against Yuuri’s spine. “Is it very painful?”

“No. I just couldn’t breathe.”

Victor laid back down, snuggling Yuuri to his chest. “Is this okay?”

Yuuri gave a non-committal grunt but clasped Victor’s hand to his chest.

They float quietly in the twilight of the tent, Yuuri stretches occasionally to relieve his aching back. Victor sighs peacefully, making sure his body supports Yuuri’s, easing the aches on his hips and back.

But Yuuri’s eyes snap open when he hears a familiar voice just outside the bedroom.

Hiroko’s is closer, her scent strong and comforting being pumped into the room. “You _cannot_ enter. He is sleeping. We sent the Nikiforov-clan alpha away as soon as we could. But Yuuri is sleeping. I forbid it.”

“Then I will sit here with you, enjoying some tea until he awakes. Surely he will want dinner.”

“Perhaps,” replies Hiroko stiffly.

Yuuri sits up, slapping his hand over Victor’s mouth when he groans. Yuuri struggles up onto his knees, tugging on Victor’s shoulder.

A knife. All they need is a knife. Yuuri paws through a bag, reaching back briefly when Victor touches his back in question. He grins when he finds a small paring knife. “Mother Katsuki is out there,” whispers Yuuri, “I need to get you out of here.”

“Scandalous,” murmurs Victor into his ear, “Are you sure you don’t want to play?” His hands wander over Yuuri’s thigh.

Yuuri giggles, biting his lip. “Unbelievable. No. Come on.” He guides Victor to the far edge of the tent, working to cut the seams holding the wall and floor of the tent.

“Are you coming?” Victor pauses before the small hole, peeking out. There are people wandering around, people will definitely see him crawling out.

“No. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Victor slides through the small hole but reaches back inside to kiss Yuuri softly, leaving a wet trail along his cheek and neck. “Mm, delicious.”

The whole situation is ridiculous beyond measure, Yuuri laughs into Victor’s mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovely readers!! thanks so much for your love <3

Once Victor was gone, Yuuri stripped out of his Viktor-soaked clothes and rubbed his body with a blanket scented by Mari. That done he slipped on a fresh tunic and trousers, displeased at having to hide Viktor’s scent.

Noisily, he shuffled to the entrance and stepped into the front room, blinking slowly at the evening light.

“Ah, Yuuri! I was about to wonder if you’d slipped from the tent.” Mother Katsuki stood, holding her hand out to him. “How was the trip? You’re not bruised or in pain, are you?”

Yuuri shied away, involuntarily hiccupping his displeasure.

“Yuuri, be polite.” Hiroko’s jaw was set, eyes glittering with anger.

“The trip was truly pleasant.” Yuuri stepped up to Mother Katsuki, allowing himself to be inspected.

“Hm.” Even through narrowed eyes Mother Katsuki could find no fault. “It seems so. And the Beloved seems to be a proud son of his own clan.”

With that over, Yuuri stepped back, going to sit next to Hiroko, he wasn’t stupid enough to flaunt just how close he was to Viktor. He pursed his lips. “You’ve met?”

“For a moment. I spoke with his sire,” Mother Katsuki shook her head slowly, “who admitted his own reluctance at you two mating.”

“I have no say in that.” Yuuri shrugged in disinterest, for once grateful he could ignore the topic. “Is there pickled egg?”

Hiroko nodded, ruffling his hair before going to fetch some from a nearby basket. “Yuuri, I saw Seung-gil walking closely with another alpha...”

“Yes. They mated. Phichit will be disappointed. Where’s Mari?”

If his dam was surprised at the clipped tone, she hid it well. And she allowed the change in topic. “Out with Isao, I suppose.”

There was a pleased look in Mother Katsuki’s eye, “Did Seung-gil mate well?”

“Yes.” Yuuri conceded. “They look happy.”

Before Mother Katsuki could respond with something smug and self-serving, the wind shifted, bringing a familiar scent. Yuuri’s head snapped up.

“May I approach?”

“Vicchan!” Hiroko smiled and went out to greet Viktor.

Carefully, Yuuri kept his eyes averted in disinterest, feeling flushed and pleased at Viktor’s boldness.

“Hiroko, it’s nice to see you again.”

“And you, dear. Come, sit here.”

Coolly, Mother Katsuki watched Viktor be seated in front of Yuuri. “You’ve certainly lost no time.”

“Mother.” Respectfully, Viktor dipped his head. “I came to see how Yuuri is doing. He will be a dam soon. And this will be the first I’ve sired.”

“I’m doing well.” Yuuri ignored Mother Katsuki’s glare. “Thank you.” He gave Viktor a wry smile.

“Good!” Viktor leaned forward, smiling brightly. “Yuuri. I’ve spoken with Yakov and as long as—”

“Vicchan.” Hiroko shook her head. “Naughty.” She reached over and tapped his nose sharply.

“I was _only_ going to say that he would like to meet the pups,” Viktor whined, blushing prettily to Yuuri’s gaze. “And as long as you are all in agreement, I would be honored to host as many of you as my tent, and my sire’s tent, will bear.”

Hiroko pinched his cheek. “Much too soon to be speaking with such boldness. Give it time. And you must send Yakov with that message.”

Viktor sighed. “Yes, Hiroko.”

Yuuri jumped when Viktor brushed his ankle underneath the table, but luckily Mari and Isao’s noisy entrance covered that up.

Mari bowed low to Mother Katsuki before going to sit by Yuuri’s side, slipping her arm behind his back. “Viktor, want to hear something funny?”

Immediately, Viktor perked up, eyes shining. “Yes.” Yuuri sighed at the sweetness of his smile, earning himself a wink from Viktor and a pinch from his sister.

“I had to go rescue—”

Isao growled, stepping around the table.

“Isao—” Mari ignored the young alpha, eyes sparkling meanly, “—From Suul who was baiting him. And the idiot snapping along!” Mari rocked with laughter, jostling Yuuri who was eyeing Isao nervously.

Viktor chuckled, slanting Isao a knowing look. “A dam needs someone with a steady heart. How will you look after several infants if your temperament is bad?”

Finally, Isao covered his teeth, but instead of answering he tries to approach Yuuri. “May I sit with—”

“No!” Yuuri hissed, nails biting into his wooden bowl. “Not after last time you forced me!”

Involuntarily, Yuuri tensed, a consuming flash of anger burning the back of his eyes. He gasps, clutching the bowl harder. This anger isn’t his. It isn’t his! He squeals in distress, not knowing what was occurring.

“Viktor!” Hiroko seized the alpha’s arm, hauling him upright. “Mari, get him out of here. Yuuri— Pull Isao back. Just do as I say!”

Yuuri scrambled upright after his momentary hesitation. He grips Isao’s hand, yanking him around the tent, out of Viktor’s line of sight. His heart’s pumping, blood warm with Viktor’s anger. Dimly, Yuuri hears Mari and Viktor cursing, the sound of plates clattering to the floor and Mother Katsuki biting out commands. Two bodies hit the dirt in front of the tent, Yuuri can hear them scrambling quietly, fury in the movements.

Suddenly Isao grips his hand, twisting the hold so he is the one leading Yuuri, he angles them towards the central tent where everyone gave their testimonies.

“I never wanted this,” Isao says quietly, bitter. “I just wanted a mate to love. Not... this humiliation. What kind of alpha would want to cleave to an omega that doesn’t want him this badly? Whose own sister shames him in front of their clan Mother?” Isao is trembling, he comes to a halt in the shadow of the central tent, looking distraught. “I’ve only 22 summers and Mother Katsuki commands my dam and me in this. Who am I to say no?” Isao pulls away from Yuuri, looking at him in distaste. “You aren’t controlled by her. Your dam is strong. But I have nothing... My lineage is not long or influential, we don’t have any special skills. I am not...” Isao’s face pinches. “Now who will allow me to approach? Which omega will not immediately call for their family to tear my throat out when I try to court?”

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri whispers, shivering miserably. “I... I didn’t know.”

“ _You’re_ sorry? You’re just as much a pawn as I am. Or you will be.”

“I’ll not mate you.” Yuuri’s heart jumped, realizing how close Isao was. How alone they were. “I’d rather die.”

“And take your pups with you?” Isao took a step back, looked away with widened eyes. “You think I’d force you here? Now?!”

Yuuri shrugged. “Mother Katsuki commands you. You said it yourself: you’re desperate. How would I know what a desperate buck alpha would do? Or would abstain from doing? Especially one who is commanded by a matriarch.”

Isao laughed bitterly, throwing his head back. “Ah, you are right. But I am not that kind of person. Desperate yes. But to the point of forcing an omega who clearly hates me? I would rather slit my own throat.” He spits in disgust, rubbing it into the ground with his toe. “Mother Katsuki wouldn’t mind if I did force a bite. But I mind. I thought I could charm your heart away from _him_. Omegas don’t choose mates, after all. But perhaps they sort of do. They allow fraternization and closeness, intimacy.” Isao twisted his lips. “And alphas _do_ get to choose which omegas they take a liking to and sire pups with. I suppose we all have choices to make.”

Exhausted, Yuuri folds his knees, resting his head on the palm of a hand. “You could go courting to other clans. Where Mother Katsuki can’t reach you.”

“I’m poor with no skills.”

“That’s no one’s fault but your own. You’ve 22 summers and no skill? Perhaps I am not the exception to your failures in courtship.” It’s a mean remark, Isao flinches away from Yuuri.

“Well you’ve certainly given me plenty to think about.” With that Isao gives him a mocking bow before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~O HO!~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Hiroko follows her son’s scent away from the tent, half fearing finding him already with a bite to his neck. But she finds him sitting quietly by the central tent, looking thoughtful.

“Mama!” Yuuri struggles upright, puffing with the effort of rolling onto his feet. “Mama, what happened?!”

“They’re fine,” Hiroko was quick to reassure him. She grimaced. “Although Mother Katsuki had to help me knock them out. They’re both sleeping now. Where is Isao?”

“Don’t care.” Yuuri took her hand, leading her back towards the tent. He ignored the mess of food and broken plates in favor of rushing inside, releasing his dam to totter after him. He only breathed in relief when he saw both Viktor and Mari tangled together under a blanket, snores loud enough to mimic a thunderstorm.

“You’re too fat to be running so quickly!” Hiroko panted as she slipped into the tent. “What if you trip?”

“I’ll roll,” muttered Yuuri quietly, already stripping out of his coat and trousers. “Will Mother Katsuki be back?”

“Later, I’m sure. But I won’t allow Vicchan to wander around as he is, poor boy doesn’t know up from sideways. Imagine being flipped by a matriarch twice in one day.”

Yuuri winced, reaching out to stroke Viktor’s slack face. Poor boy indeed.

He sat down between Mari and Viktor, crossing his legs loosely. “I don’t think Isao will be marking me.”

“No?” Hiroko straightened her shift and sat down beside Viktor, propping her elbows on his ribs.

The sight made Yuuri snort. “Uhm, no. It’s complicated. He really did want me as a loving mate but...”

“But Vicchan.” Hiroko drew her hand across Viktor’s face.

“More than that,” Yuuri said thoughtfully, yawning. “I don’t want Mother Katsuki to think she’s in charge.”

Hiroko gave him a knowing look. “You want everyone to know it’s you in charge?”

Yuuri yelped. “No, mama!”

She smirked at him and leaned over Viktor to whisper loudly. “Someone’s got the case of the I-Nevers.”

Yuuri groaned, throwing himself onto the bed. “Mama, don’t.”

“You know Toshiya and Minako and I will support you.”

“Mama.” Yuuri’s flat tone didn’t dissuade Hiroko.

“It’s your choice.”

“ _Okay, thank you, Mama.”_ Yuuri stopped grumbling when Mari rolled into him, sticking her nose into his neck and her hands over his belly, snuggling into his back. Then Viktor hooked his chin over Yuuri’s head, hands creeping under his shirt to palm his skin. And all Yuuri could do was melt under his beloved’s and his sister’s warmth while his dam laughed gently at them.

......

.......

Yuuri moaned softly, realizing Viktor was licking and biting his neck. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to wake you up, like your dam asked.” Viktor smiled wickedly, looking satisfied with the way Yuuri shivered.

Yuuri immediately closed his eyes again, head lolling back. Viktor chuckled softly and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s collar, hands immediately going under his shift, trailing up the smooth skin of his thighs. “How shall I convince my beloved to come join us? Hm???” Viktor shifted so he was under Yuuri’s shift, speaking directly to the warm skin of his belly. “What should I do to your dam?”

He ran his pinkie up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, face dipping to Yuuri’s other thigh when the omega’s legs fell open. “Shall I tell him Hiroko is making fried pork cutlets with—”

Yuuri shoved Viktor back, “She’s making Katsudon?! That takes forever!”

“We’ve been up for a while!” Viktor laughed, snagging Yuuri’s ankle and almost tripping him. “Darling come back! You need to dress properly. It’s freezing outside.”

“But--!” Yuuri turned wide, pleading eyes on Viktor who looked dismayed.

But the alpha shook himself, “None of that. Come here and put some trousers on.”

Viktor took advantage to tickle Yuuri and feel out the shape of him, the omega humming and coyly palming Viktor back.

“Hey you two, unstick and come out here to eat lunch!” Mari flicked the flap open to allow the delicious smell of fried meat to reach them.

Yuuri groaned loudly, Viktor’s stomach growled audibly.

“Come, my love.” He helped Yuuri to his feet, kissing his silky hair.

Yuuri slapped at his sister’s arm when they emerged. “Don’t be _gross.”_

She snickered, pinching his arm. “Am I wrong? _Am I_?”

“Enough.” Hiroko scolded them, “Vicchan, how do you feel?”

“Woozy,” Viktor admitted, “It’s difficult to think very much.”

They ate in more somber silence until heavy foot steps made them all look up.

“Yakov!” Excitedly, and with less coordination than usual, Viktor lunged for his sire, cuddling him for a few moments and allowing himself to be scented. Mari and Hiroko looked away but Yuuri felt no such qualm, enjoying how Yakov squeezed Viktor’s arms and rubbed his rough face into Viktor’s neck. “Come sit! Sit! Here.”

“Hiroko,” Yakov bowed his head to Hiroko who smiled in amusement as Viktor dragged the older alpha beside her, “Next to me and Hiroko. _Yakov_.”

“I’ve heard all about it,” Yakov said gruffly, “At least your nose hasn’t fallen off, eh?”

Yuuri was delighted to see Yakov pinch Viktor’s nose and wiggle it roughly.

“He and Mari fought.” Yuuri huffed, inclining his head in greeting.

“Oh?”

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Both Mari and Viktor’s reproachful stares made him blush.

“You won’t tell me what happened!” Yuuri crossed his arms, feeling like a petulant child.

“It’s none of your business, brat!” Mari kicked out, nailing Yuuri’s shin underneath the table. “It was a scrap and nothing more.”

“Careful.” Viktor’s low voice cut through their argument.

“Buzz off,” Mari snapped at him, teeth bared.

Yuuri pushed away from the table, instincts chiming at him to get away. “The pups are kicking, come feel, Yakov.”

Looking curious and pleased, Yakov gave his hand to be guided over Yuuri’s belly.

“Ah! Good strong pups,” Yakov pressed the pads of his fingers in slightly, smiling stupidly before withdrawing. “Thank you, Yuuri. I’m proud...”

Yuuri gave his dam a bewildered smile as Yakov’s gaze grew misty. “Yes, well. Uhm...”

Thankfully, Hiroko jumped in to save him, “Vicchan had mentioned before you wanted to meet the pups...?”

Yuuri sat back on his heels, feeling pleased that the argument behind him had stopped and that Yakov looked emotional at having felt the pups move within him.

.......

.......

Viktor still felt grumpy at having argued with Mari and Yakov pointed out he didn’t look like an alpha about to be a sire. Or one who wanted to be a mate.

“I hate that we fought! And I hate that now we’re all... weird. Yakov...” Viktor whined, slouching into his sire. Despite feeling better, Viktor still felt clingy and his mouth was dried cotton.

But Yakov just chuckled, cheeks warmed with the alcohol he’d consumed and the knowledge of being a grandfather soon, _and_ that the dam trusted him. “You did good with this one, Vitya! They’ll come out looking beautiful.” Yakov chuckled to himself.

“Of course they will!” Viktor said indignantly, holding open their tent’s flap so Yakov could crawl inside, “They’re Yuuri’s! But what should I do about Mari? I feel terrible!”

“If it’s bothering you that much then go. And bring me back another cup of that sake.” Yakov shook his head. “You’re really leaving, hm?”

“Don’t be sad.” Viktor pinched his cheek. “I’ll come visit with Yuuri’s fat pups.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Go apologize but come back! I don’t want anymore gossip about you and Katsuki-clan.”

“Yessir!”

“I’m serious. I’m giving you thirty minutes or else I’ll drag your skinny hide back here, naked or not.”

“Fine, fine.” Petulantly, Viktor let the tent door drop, flopping into Yakov’s face.

With a sigh Viktor started the trek back to the Katsuki tent but saw a group of people walking towards him. What Yakov had said was true, he really had been careless with his and Yuuri’s reputation.

Viktor skirted the group so they wouldn’t see him heading back towards Katsuki-clan’s tent. He stopped, wondering if Mother Katsuki and that _boy_ had returned. Oh spirits.

Feeling stupid and much younger, Viktor used the dark shadows of the evening to make his roundabout way. Abruptly Viktor stopped, a stinging nettle scent making him pause.

“Nikiforov-clan!”

Viktor whirled, teeth bared at the hostile and familiar tone, something barreled into him and Viktor fell, his side burning fiercely.

A blurred human-shape darted away before Viktor could lunge. He gasped at the pain in his side, a burning star lodged under his ribs, spreading quickly up his torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have named this chapter, VIktor gets bullied
> 
> lol


	16. Chapter 16

Hiroko can’t stop her trembling, it’s a good thing that Yuuri is trembling harder and hides her own weakness.

“He’s going to be okay, Yuuri. Calm, calm, little boy.” She tries to soothe him but Yuuri resists, hands pawing at her in fright.

She had to have Mother Katsuki’s help in sedating Mari who went feral when Viktor’s attack reached them. It had made bile rise in Hiroko’s throat to have Mother Katsuki’s hands and scent on her eldest, but unless they wanted Mari to hurt whoever crossed her path, this was their best option.

So with Mari in an unnatural sleep beside her and Yuuri trembling in her arms, Hiroko tried to keep calm for both of them.

The tent flap opened to show Isao.

Hiroko pushed Yuuri aside, leaping to her feet to snarl at Isao. “Get out. I won’t have you near my son.”

Isao stubbornly stayed put. “Mother Katsuki sent me to—”

“I can smell his blood on you. Vicchan’s scent is on you. Get out!”

Isao retreated, eyes wide. Behind him, Mother Katsuki pushed forward, eyes steady on Hiroko.

With the subtlety of a sandstorm, Mother Katsuki stepped in front of Isao. “Such accusations,” she tutted.

Hiroko swallowed the growl that tried worming its way out of her throat. “If that boy dies—”

“Don’t you dare threaten your matriarch,” snarled Mother Katsuki, pumping out submission and intimidation.

Hiroko heard Yuuri whimper, and her own knees buckled.

“You’ve gone too far, Mother. If Vicchan dies, then I cannot promise Isao’s safety.”

The spring evening was chilly, but the temperature dropped so much Hiroko felt herself breathing ice and snow.

“You threaten my Isao?”

Hiroko’s eyes were watering, “You are blinded by your pride. You do not see how attached Yuuri is to that alpha. He will reject any bond you try to force on him!”

“And what? Will Yuuri run with newborns?” Mother Katsuki sneered, triumphant. “He’s foolish, not stupid. If Yuuri harms Isao, there will be consequences.” With that she turned on her heel.

Hiroko wondered where Isao and Mother Katsuki were spending the night, hoped it was with a poor family who had nothing to offer but a thin roof and poor foods. Someone with desperate hands to rob their pockets in the night.

........

.......

Mari awoke hours later, groggy and still leaking feral pheromones. But she sidled up to Yuuri who was still awake in a state of shock, hugging her brother from behind, cradling him and comforting them both.

Hiroko sat by the fire, she was exhausted, her eyes felt grainy. But with a smile she reached out to stroke Mari. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.” Mari’s voice was thick, still coarse from the feral state she’d experienced. “That was the first time I ever...” She sucked in a breath, “Did I hurt anyone?”

“No no,” Hiroko was quick to reassure her, “We forced you to sleep before it got to that. I... I’m sorry, I had to have Mother Katsuki’s help.”

“It’s alright,” murmured Mari, “As long as no one else got hurt.” She stroked Yuuri’s hair. “Have we heard anything?”

Hiroko didn’t answer because the tent flap rustled and a youngish teen boy appeared. “Katsuki-clan?”

“That’s us,” said Hiroko, already banking their fire. “Tell us.”

“He’s alive,” said the teen, “You can come see him now.”

Mari helped Yuuri upright and then ran after the teen, Yuuri holding his bouncing stomach.

The teen helped them inside, blushing when he got to hold Yuuri’s hand. The Feltsman tribe constructed their tents with small openings one had to crawl through, Yuuri needing help.

Yuuri met Yakov’s gaze for only a moment before he broke down into silent tears. “I’m s-s-sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault. Come, come.” Gruff as he was, Yakov awkwardly patted Yuuri’s back, leading him into an inner room.

Viktor was sleeping under a thin linen sheet, face unnaturally pale and grey. Immediately Yuuri dropped to his knees, trying to ignore the stench of blood that lingered in the small room, trying not to think about it being Viktor’s blood. He wept into Viktor’s neck, kissing the cool skin.

“Yakov? What happened?” Hiroko sat by the alpha, looking guilty.

“He was stabbed, the healers say the blade was poisoned but... they do not recognize the stuff. The poison seems to have stopped but...” Yakov’s face was worn with worry and sleeplessness. “What if the poison is only coursing through him until...” He shakes his head sharply.

“May I see the wound?”

For a moment Yakov just stared at her then nodded stiffly.

“Yuuri, let me see him.” Hiroko nudged her son aside who stubbornly remained by Viktor’s head. Hiroko folded the linen aside and lifted his shirt to see the wound, gasping at the good flesh shriveled into dead grey tissue.

“It’s malach,” said Hiroko instantly, recognizing the symptoms. “I know this.”

“ ‘S wa’?”

Now Yuuri shuffled aside to let Yakov kneel by Viktor’s head.

“Vitya, how are you feeling?”

Viktor swung his head around too fast, wincing. “Bad. What. Happened?” Each word was a struggle to form, each breath pained and labored. “Hurts.”

“The cut is shallow,” said Hiroko, “Vicchan you were poisoned with something we use to dye cloth. Once dried the poison evaporates. But wet... It’s very harmful.”

“So he’s no longer in danger?”

Hiroko nodded. “The body can process some of it, but it quickly overwhelms, in small quantities you only become sick and it shrivels muscle. If the wound had been deep, you would have been in trouble young man.”

“If it’s malach,” said Yuuri, brows furrowed, “Then they might still have the bottle.”

Hiroko caught his arm, “Yuuri no. There’s no point.”

“But they—!”

“Yuuri~.”

That managed to make Yuuri shut up.

“I’m sorry, my love but I don’t think I can travel with you.” Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand.

“Then... Then I’ll just go with you!” Immediately Yuuri ducked her head, “I...”

Viktor kissed the back of his hand. “No. Go home. I’ll come to you once I’m better.”

Yuuri sniffled, looking like he still wanted to argue.

“You’d better,” said Mari hoarsely, she was still too wired to do more than touch Viktor’s hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor viktor!


End file.
